02654
}} is the 2,656th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 18 February, 2000. Part 1 Kathy and Graham walk along the cliff edge above the sea. Graham recalls the first time he went up there. Kathy says that she's glad she came. Graham wants to make it a permanent move. Kathy tells him to concentrate on having a good weekend. Sarah tells Eric that Kathy has gone away for the weekend with Graham. Eric panics and rushes out. Graham tells Kathy that she's given his life a whole new purpose after Rachel. Kathy tells him that she's not ready to commit yet and not ready to move away from Emmerdale. He pleads with her to go away with him. She says it will spoil things and walks away. Graham apologises. Eric runs to Marlon and tells him that Kathy has gone away with Graham. Eric says they have to find them. Graham tells Kathy he only wants the best for her. Kathy asks what will happen if she doesn't do what he says. He says that history will repeat itself. Kathy says that she doesn't need Graham to run her life for her. She leaves the room. Eric and Marlon interrogate Roy about where Kathy and Graham have gone. He doesn't know. Eric decides that they have to get into Graham's cottage. Marlon asks Eric if he has a key for it. Eric questions if Marlon is a Dingle if he needs a key to get into a house. Kathy is packing her things to go home. Graham comes in to apologise and notices that she has packed. Graham pleads with her to stay. He shuts the door behind him and stands in front of it. Graham wants them to talk. Eric and Marlon force their way in to Graham's house. Marlon goes to look for clues. Graham asks Kathy to forget what he said and concentrate on the rest of the weekend. Kathy gets up to leave so Graham locks the door to the room. He says that there are some things that he needs to say to her. Marlon finds a number for the place where Graham and Kathy are staying. He rings the number and pretends to be Graham's brother in order to find out which cottage they are staying in. Graham tells Kathy that Eric and Marlon have been making his life misery. Kathy says that they are just being over protective after Biff left her. Graham tells her that Eric and Marlon blame him for Rachel's death. The first seeds of doubt are planted in Kathy's mind about Graham. Graham says the accusations are why he has to leave the village. Angie finds Marlon and Eric at Graham's house. Eric tries to make excuses but eventually comes clean about why they are there. Marlon pulls Eric away so they can carry on with their search. Angie warns them that if they continue to make accusations about Graham then she will charge them with harassement. Marlon tells Eric that he has got the address for where they are staying. Graham tells Kathy that he has to go with her because he needs somebody to love him. Graham reveals to Kathy that Rachel refused to do what he wanted on the top of Burview Crag. Graham tells Kathy that she is never going to leave him. Part 2 Marlon and Eric are lost. Kathy tells Graham that their relationship is becoming too intense. Graham tells her that she's the only hope he's got. Kathy asks him to give her the key so she can leave. Graham asks if she loves him. She says that she doesn't know what she feels. He gives her the key. He tells her that she was the one who could have saved him. She opens the door and leaves. She walks slowly along the path. She senses Graham behind her. She turns and he is there. She gets in the car. Graham shocks her by appearing in front of the car. She starts the car and Graham gets in. Marlon and Eric continue to struggle in their search for Kathy and Graham. Graham tells Kathy to stop the car. Eric and Marlon debate how his mind works. Kathy tells Graham that he needs medication. Graham tells her to stop the car. He grabs the wheel and they veer of the road and head towards the cliff. The car hangs on the edge of the cliff. Kathy tells Graham to stay calm. He starts to cry and says that they are going to die. Eric and Marlon spot Graham's car on the edge of the cliff. Kathy tells Graham that they need to stay calm. She takes off her seatbelt and starts to recline her seat in order to get out of the back of the car. Graham begs her not to leave him. She promises not to. As Kathy moves the car begins to roll forwards. Eric and Marlon jump out of their car and run towards the car as it rolls down the cliff. The car falls off the edge of the cliff and plummets to the beach at the bottom where it bursts into the flames. Marlon and Eric stand on the cliff edge fearing the worst. A hand appears on the cliff edge. It's Kathy. Eric and Marlon rush to help her. They grab hold of her as the car is on fire below. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday